The Wizard World No More
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Pansy and Theo want out of their parents and the Dark Lords Thumbs. They ask Hermione to help them. She does but what will happen on their adventure to the muggle world? Read and find out. Oh yes there will also be characters from other shows like Pamela Barns Ewing. Don't Own any of the characters in Vegas, Dallas The District HP but I do own all the OC's
1. The Group Meeting

Pansy was sick and tired of her life. Everyone perceived her as Draco's girl and the resident slut. She really only put that persona on because she didn't want to betray her true feelings and be killed by either the dark lord or her parents. She looked at Theo. He seemed to be in the same place as she was. He was a loner only friend was Blaize Zabanni and Jack Quincy. Her only real friend was Hermione here and then there was Pamela but she didn't go to Hogwarts in fact she was five or ten years older then her but she helped her out after their little spat with each other. Pansy had too much pressure on her and she didn't how much longer she could hold out. Her other so called friends she knew talked about her behind her back and she knew not trust them well maybe Daphne Greengrass. Yeah she only had three or four friends at Hogwarts. Hermione had tutored her when she was having trouble in muggle studies and Athermancy. Hermione had explained it was like muggle science and math. She got it after a few tries and that's when they became secret friends forming a study group of sorts with Daphne and Luna Lovegood and another Gyfinndor by the name of Seamus something she couldn't remember his name but soon Theo had asked to join them and when Harry Potter found out about this group he wasn't mad sure he was probably hurt by his friend but he wasn't angry at her. He nodded and sat down. He was so quite and observing. After the study group was done they stayed there. Hermione sighs and rubbed her forehead and massage her shoulders a little.

"What's wrong Mione" Harry asks

"Just tired Harry"

"Me too"

"I don't have the whole world on my shoulders like you"

"But you have prejudices against you and the tittle smartest witch of our year"

"True but its nothing compare to you"

"Well join the club"

"I just wish I was normal sometimes"

"You mean Pureblood"

"No I mean a muggle" The others were appalled and maybe envious somewhat.

"Me too Mione me too"

"Its just Ginny and Ron are pressuring me to be with Ron I don't want to be with him"

"But your dating him" Pansy says

"Yeah just so I could get some piece sometimes that's why I come here"

"You should break up with him then" Daphne says and Hermione nods her head.

"I know I just want to go home but I don't want this world to go into tatters if that's even a word. I don't want it to be ruined its special to me but I feel like I don't fit in"

"We all don't fit in" Theo says

" I've always been a snob on some level but you guys fit in because your not muggle-born you have the Purebloods blood but the problem is blood bleeds the same"

"No your wrong Hermione we don't always fit in" Pansy says angrily.

"Okay Ms. Prissy pants why do you think you don't fit into this world"

"Because I want to do something more then being the gossip bitch or the sluttist girl in school or Draco's girl I know he's going to marry Astoria but you know I want a different life"

"There's always choices" Hermione whispers

"No their isn't not my world" Pansy says sighing.

"No if you want out get out if you don't want the pressures of being a Pureblood being on the dark side then get out runaway" Hermione says firmly.

"But what people will judges us and call us traitors" Daphne whispers.

"So what if they do its not like your fighting for the light"

"Will you judge us if we runaway"

"No sometimes you have to do what you have to do in order to survive" Hermione says

"But wouldn't that be called a coward" Theo says

"No its called surviving its called being free if you feel guilt for leaving then by all means stay here fight for whoever your going to fight with" Hermione says firmly again. The others nodded their heads.

"Now Pansy what do you want to do?"

Runaway and never look back"

"Well then lets plan" Hermione says

"No Pans what about your parents and friends" Daphne says panicking

"Like Mione says we all have choices to make Daph and this is mine" Pansy says shrugging.

"I want to come too" Theo says and everyone looked surprised. Hermione shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine with me" Hermione says. Daphne looked at her friends she bit her lip. She didn't know if she could leave.

"Can we still have magic" Daphne asks

"Yeah I guess but the people who are going to help me will probably won't like it"

"Why are they are muggles'

"You can say they are a different kind of witches they don't use their powers for personal gang like we do"

"How is that" Seamus asks

"Well they don't use their powers to get what they want or make their beds"

"Why not" Jack Quincy asks

"Those are the rules they have someone to govern them too as well" Hermione says.

"Well I think that's good we all have to learn to appreciate our gifts" Luna says dreamily. Hermione agreed as did Harry.

"Well when can we go" Harry asks

"As soon as I can convince a couple of friends to help us out and we plan this to the T. if your not going keep quite if you don't want to know anything tell me now or keep your mouth shut Harry if you have to pay them pay them off" Hermione says

"What about the Ministry can't they track us" Daphne asks quietly.

"We can use un-plottable charm" Hermione says and everyone nods their heads. "Now what I need to know is who is staying and who is coming" She looks at everyone.

"Sorry mates but I'm staying and fighting" Seamus says.

"Good for you Jack you"

"Staying can't live without my wand"

"I don't think I can do it in the muggle world" Daphne says

"I need my best friend" Pansy says tears in her eyes. Daphne gulps. She knew how her friends desire to get out of this world and to start anew.

'You'll have me Pans" Theo says quietly

"But we're not friends"

"But we can support each other and plus aren't you friends with Pamela she can help us out to and Daphne can help us here in the wizard world" Everyone looked confused.

"How can she help us"

"Well she can cover for us say we died in a broom accident or something like that"

"I don't want her to risk her life for us" Pansy says looking at Daphne

"I'll do it" Daphne says

"But what if our parents get wind we're still alive"

"By that time it will be to late" Hermione says

"But they could come for us"

"Well then that's the time you use your magic" Luna says and Harry concurred.

"Okay" Pansy says

"Once the war is over I will be right down there with you Pans" Hermione says. Harry nods his head.

"I'll be there as well but I really like to stay on this side of the pond" Harry says and Hermione smiles at him.

"Well then stay you have just as much muggle knowledge as I do and you know the unplottable charm right" Hermione says and Harry nods his head.

"Why don't you show your potential" Theo asks Harry.

"Take a wild guess" Harry says bitterly.

"You shouldn't worry about what Ron thinks" Luna says quietly

"He's one of my best friends"

"Who takes advantage of your fame and my smarts" Hermione says

"But he's still out friend" Harry argues.

"True but whenever we go against what he says Harry does he or doesn't he get mad like in fourth year when you were picked for the tri-wizard tournament"

"He wasn't there but you were" Harry says

"Exactly he is an attention grabber he wants the fame without working for it"

"You did turn him down" Harry speaks sadly

"Yeah and he turned everyone against me" Hermione says bitterly.

"Only in Gyffindor" Pansy says

"And I had to sleep there as well" Hermione says

"I think you are true slytherin like Harry" Theo smirks and Hermione only shakes her head.

"And why would you say that"

"Your only with him to keep the piece" Daphne says

"Yeah but I think she should still break up with him she can sleep with us slytherin" Jack pipes up. Everyone laughs

"Not with Draco Malfoy there" Hermione says

"Then fuck him" Jack says and everyone was appalled

"What like it will matter they'll still hate each other"

"I just don't want to sell my body for sleep" She says in digusted way. Daphne smiled a little and Pansy knew that smile it was her gossip smile and that is dangerous.

"So how is the Weasle in bed" Daphne asks.

"Well lets just say I've had better" Hermione says and everyone in the group was shocked.

"What so I put up my goody two shoes act at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm an Angel" Hermione says

"Who was your first"

"My first fuck was with a enemy of mine"

"Draco"

"Hell no"

"Anyone here"

"No lets just say we grew together but we hated each other he'd always made of me and I was always outsmarted him now lets reconvene when I can convince my friends to help us out" Everyone nodded their heads and left the library.


	2. Hermione's Plan for Pansy and Theo

"Harry do you mind if we part here" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Yeah but what's your plan"

"My plan is to leave here and never come back"

"So true I'm with you"

"But we might not know each other"

"What do you mean"

"Exactly that I have to talk to my friends I'll see you later"

"Okay" Hermione went and disappeared. She saw Izzie and Carmella fighting. She smiles at them. Carmela smiled she sees her best friend.

"Mione what are you doing here?"

"I need your guys help in hiding two people possibly three they don't want to be in the wizard world anymore because of the war I need to find away to stop this madman"

"I thought this Harry Potter was going to"

"I need to help him without him knowing"

"Fine we'll help you but…"

"You have to convince the King to keep the wizard world I don't want them anywhere near our world you never know what's going to happen" Carmella says

"And if they do come to our world they have to learn our way" Izzie says

"I told them that only two wanted to come to experience the others were afraid"

"Their chickens then but okay oh yeah you have to at least bring one them to meekly with you"

"No way you know wizards aren't allowed"

"And yet you are" Izzie says and Hermione sighs. Hermione disappeared again. Hermione decided to go back to the wizard world for now until she can figure out what she was going to do and how she was going to get Theo and Pansy out of the wizard world without anyone's notice. She saw Pansy and Theo walking towards her and she motions for them in alcove. She was thinking of a plan while they were with her.

"You two be ready when war starts but pretend to be on their side and find two people who are dead and yourselves polyjuice to be them and disguise them as yours."

"There is no way how to disguise dead people as us" Theo says and Hermione frowns. She ought have known that.

"Fine get Daphne and Blaize to be you guys I know there is potion out there that can make them seem dead"

"True" Theo says

"But the funeral"

"would your parents care or even pay attention" Theo and Pansy frown.

"No but Draco might"

"Really he thinks of nothing but himself"

"Your right"

"good because you two seem to be back and fourth about this plan I need you to be firm about it you can be scared but I need you guys to be ready for anything" Hermione says.

"Theo if you have to pay Blaize to do this then do so same goes for Daphne before then through try to convert your savings or your inheritance to muggle money you'll need it" She says

"How long is this going to take"

"Depending on how fast you guys can get Daphne and Blaise to help you two out and convert your gallons into pounds for now and then if you choose to hide in the America's then dollars here are these cell phones"

"What are they"

"They are faster communications this is your guys first muggle lesson I put my number in so all you two have to do is text me which is the letters just by pushing this sign which will text me think of it as an easier and slytherin way then owling okay"

"You are truly a Slytherin Mines" Pansy smiles

"You better believe it bitch you two need to decide them as well I want you to think long, good and hard do you want to go on this journey together or separate if it is separate it will be harder to find you two if anyone catches on but it would be easier to support one another not giving up if you two are together it is your choice oh and chose alias just in case we run into some people and decide whether you want to forget this world your friends talk it over with Blaize and Daphne first or if you two decide to just go on okay" Pansy and Theo nods there heads.

"Text me as soon as you two decide those things back out now if you two don't want to do this I'll understand but Harry and I are going home whether you two join or not its up to you" She says disappearing.


	3. A Malfoy Gets involved

Pansy and Theo looked at each other. "We have lots to do" Theo sighs

"Nothing we can't handle now lets learn how to use these things first"

"Lets do that after we get our gallons converted and talk to our best friends"

"Right and make those potions it will take forever to do those things" Pansy whispers.

"Yeah I know I want to get out of here as soon as possible" Theo says

"Me too" She says

"But first we have to decide our alias and if we want to separate"

"I don't want to separate but she does have a point if they find out we're screwed"

"Not unless we have spies" Theo smirks

"What do you mean"

"They warn us if anyone is onto us and the moment that happens we separate"

"Okay if you say so"

"I do" They shake on it and leave their separate ways. Pansy asks Dumbledore if she could go see Narcissa and he smiles with that twinkle in his eye. He and Snape heard everything. He lets her go to see the Malfoy Matriarch. Narcissa.

Naricissia was waiting for them. Snape had owl her telling her that two of his students wanted to leave just like she did once. She took them to her hidden place where Luscious nor Draco. She knew Draco would be hurt by her secrets but he chose his father and the Dark Lord. She couldn't afford to trust her son and that was sad. She hated that she couldn't trust her own blood but what choice did she have.

"So you two want to leave"

"Yes ma'am" They say

"It's going to be hard you two know that"

"Yes"

"I don't think Pamela will trust you both she is gracious and graceful like all Blacks but she is also distrustful now are you two to do the hard work"

"Yes"

"Then I'll call my niece and tell her"

"Can you teach us to use these cellie things" Pansy asks

"Yes I will put mine and Pamela's numbers in it and don't call her until she calls you alright" Theo and Pansy nodded their heads.

"Good now lets plan your escape" Narcissa says

"MIone has already given us a plan"

"Then lets start executing it" Narcissa says as the Theo and Pansy stared at her.

"Well do you two want to leave or not and how much time do we have"

"We have decisions to make and potions to make" Pansy says

"After that then we contact Hermione on this cell phone thing and she'll do the rest" Theo says

"Alright then so lets get this done as fast as we can so we can get you two out of here"

"What do we start with first" Theo says

"Well I do know from Pamela that someone can give you money but you give them your bank account number They'll take out that exact amount of money"

"But that means we can be caught no we can't do that"

"Then we must take it out before you two disappear" Narcissa says

"No" Theo smiles "I got a better idea Pans do you remember when Hermione says the best way to rebel against our parents is to do what they won't like the most"

"Yes"

"We invest all our inheritance the moment we turn seventeen that's when we get our money right"

"Yes but I don't understand how Mione saying will help us"

"Well we will invest in muggle technology like these cell phones and a compute thing" Narcissa smiles.

"A computer and that is a good idea"

"What about a restaurant or a club" Pansy says. Theo smiles "Yes"

"But one problem where will the money go that could lead anyone of your family members to you" Narcissa says and the two frowned.

"Yes that could be indeed a problem" Theo says.

"We could put it under Blaize and Daphne names"

"But they will receive the gallons" Narcissa says

"If they so choose to help us I really don't care" Pansy says

"Wow your being a generous person"

"They're lives will be just in much as trouble as us if anyone finds out and they'll need the money more then we will be because they are here if they need to disappear as well they can't live without money"

"And you two can" Narcissa says not believing them.

"We can try and we have Hermione to help us out"

"I talked to a guy named Tim McGee he said he'd help me out I've been reading up on muggle laws and I think I want to go into law enforcement" Theo says and Narcissa nods her head.

"Well lets get started you two" Narcissa says

"What do we start with"

"How about are you two going separate" Pansy and Theo looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yes I think it would be best"

"Okay"

"I'll have Hermione and Pam to help me" Pansy says

"I think I can get McGee to help me out" Theo says

"Alright then okay then lets teach you guys the computer and the cellphones"

"Okay why" Pansy asks

"Because muggle uses those to communicate and if you Theo want to become an Aruror for the muggles then your going to have to learn and then we are going to have to get you two new selves and school records and such"

"This is going to take forever"

"A good scheme takes a lot of planning we got to cover our bases" Narcissa says in her snooty way and the two young students nods their heads and smirk. They always loved a good scheme and this one will top the cake.

"Now we have to talk to Blaize and Daphne" Narcissa says as the two best friends come into the small cottage. They looked around and saw Pansy and Theo. They ran to them.

"We need you guys help" Theo says.


	4. Introducing Blaize and Daphne plot

"We need your help" Theo tells Blaize and Daphne who only nodded their heads.

"We need you to be us and look dead" Pansy says

"When" Blaize asks

"As soon as Hermione can get us out then the next day we're dead" Pansy says.

"I'm going to miss you" Daphne says crying. She knew her friend needed to get out of the wizard world in order to keep her sane. They hug and cry. The two males counterparts had a tear going down their faces but they wiped it away as men.

"Me too" Pansy says

"So how exactly are the deaths going to be"

"A lover's quarrel I'm suppose to be marrying Marcus Flint"

"And me Lavender Brown" Theo shutters. They all shutter because A she was gyffindor and B she was with Ron Weasely.

"I can't believe your father is making you be with her" Pansy says

"Well it looks good" Theo shrugs.

"But still" Blaize says

"Lets get on with this who is the best at Potions"

"I am" Daphne says

"Good so you know the potion for Death unbeknown"

"Yes and Polyjuice" Daphne says as Pansy and Theo take their blood and pieces of hair and gives them to the two.

"We'll be in touch as soon as they are done" Blaize nods his head. The two nodded their heads and Blaize and Daphne both leave back to school.. Narcissa begins their lessons in an extensive muggle studies in all.

Blaize and Daphne smile after a week. They had done the Poly Juice but the other was going to take another few days. They have to make this believable as well. They also themselves have to stay hidden after this whole plan was done. They would do this for a few days and then kill themselves. They thought of an easier way to not get them killed.

"What if we just used the drought of Death and Poly Juice on them"

"Where are you going with this"

"It will be easier if we just got dead bodies charm them to drink the poly juice and none be the wiser"

"Ah muggle saying nice" He smiles and Daphne smiles as well. They get to working on the new plan.

The next week Blaize walked up to Pansy and Theo.

"We got a better plan"

"Which is" Pansy asks putting her eyebrow up.

"Drink the Death of Drought Potion yourselves at school be like Romeo and Juliet" Theo and Pansy smiled as they nodded their heads.

"One thing what if our parents want to claim the bodies" Pansy asks

"Don't worry they will but the bodies they bury and claim will be fake" Daphne says.

"Now I knew why you got in slytherin" Pansy says and smirks

"Seriously who came up with the idea" Theo asks

"I did" Daphne says rolling her eyes

"Its much easier we'll put Polly juice into the dead bodies"

"How they can't swallow" Theo stays

"Magic dumbass" Blaize says and the two nodded

"It has to be public"

"When" Theo asks

"The day after tomorrow so you two would have to leave lets see after lunch I would think during our free period" Blaize says

"Fine" They all left and two days later the plan was executed.

2 Days Later…

Pansy looked at the dead bodies of them who were hanging. They had notes that both Pansy and Theo penned together. Theo was Draco Malfoy and Pansy was Astoria as they entered Narcissa cottage.

"Are you two ready" The two nodded.

"We'll just have to wait for midnight" Narcissa says. "In the meantime lets rest" She says. Pansy gave Hermione a text saying they were leaving at midnight.


	5. Hermione Sacrifice

The next week Blaize walked up to Pansy and Theo.

"We got a better plan"

"Which is" Pansy asks putting her eyebrow up.

"Drink the Death of Drought Potion yourselves at school be like Romeo and Juliet" Theo and Pansy smiled as they nodded their heads.

"One thing what if our parents want to claim the bodies" Pansy asks

"Don't worry they will but the bodies they bury and claim will be fake" Daphne says.

"Now I knew why you got in slytherin" Pansy says and smirks

"Seriously who came up with the idea"

"I did" Daphne says rolling her eyes

"Its much easier we'll put Polly juice into the dead bodies"

"How they can't swallow"

"Magic dumbass" Blaize says and the two nodded

"It has to be public"

"When" Theo asks

"The day after tomorrow so you two would have to leave lets see after lunch I would think during our free period" Blaize says

"Fine" They all left and two days later the plan was executed.

Pansy looked at the dead bodies of them who were hanging. They had notes that both Pansy and Theo penned together. Theo was Draco Malfoy and Pansy was Astoria. They entered Narcissa cottage.

"Are you two ready" The two nodded.

"We'll just have to wait for midnight" Narcissa says. "In the meantime lets rest" She says. Pansy gave Hermione a text saying they were leaving at midnight.

Six Months Later… War had started in the wizard world Hermione looked up at her friends. They looked exhausted but she didn't want any of them to die so she did the only thing she knew she could do. Hermione sighs she had to do something to stop Voldermort from taking over the wizard world and his death Eaters. She could not let in good conscious allow Voldermort to take over the wizard world. She sighs if she had to give up magic in order for the wizard world to be intact then so be it. And frankly she did not want to be in the wizard world anymore She saw Harry and Ron and she had tears coming down her face

"Mione what's wrong"

"Its hormones Ron" She says wiping her tears

"O okay" He says looking at Harry.

"I have to go before Voldermort finds me"

"But we need you Mione" Harry says

"And I'll always be there Harry but I have something I have to do on my own"

"Whatever is we can do together" Ron says triumphal

"No Ron I have to do this on my own"

"But Mione what about US"

"What about us you broke up with me to be with Lav-Lav" She says sarcastically.

"That was because you weren't paying any attention"

"So what Ron you left us remember you left me and Harry to be by ourselves when we needed you the most"

"I was jealous you know that and I needed to be there by my family"

"Or you were coward and selfish-prat"

"MY family needed me more" Ron Roars.

"I think winning this war is what your family needs and I am going to make sure that happens" Hermione says.

"What are you going to do Mines" Harry asks. She was reminded of Finn in that moment.

"Make sure you'll win Harry make sure the wizard world stays intact when you win"

"What's that suppose to mean" Ron asks

Hermione smiles sadly and gives him a kiss on the cheek "It means giving up my magic for the two of you and the rest of our community to live"

"No Mione you can't do that"

Hermione sighs "Harry what other way do we have"

"I can beat him"

Hermione sighs "Yes I believe that but there's something else as well something bigger then Voldermort on the arisen"

"What is it your not telling us" Harry asks

"Trust me Harry please just trust me when I say whether you win or lose right now the wizard world will no longer be" Hermione says

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Ron asks angrily.

"I have to go Harry, Ronald just remember that I love you guys and that I'll always be with you whether I am alive or I am dead I'll always be with you" Hermione says apparating away leaving a confused Harry and Ron.

Hermione landed in the soft sand of the shores of Russia. She saw a boat heading to Meekly. She went to the docks paid to get on the ship for safe passage. It would take her only five hours or so to get there to shores of Meekly where her magic is the strongest after all it was the land of magic. Their shores were filled with waves and the sand was soft on her feet. There was seals and dolphins and whales. You can practically see the castle from the spot she was at now. You can't see the castle or Meekly itself from anywhere besides the middle of the ocean and if you knew where to look. She steps off the boat and could feel the sand beneath her the soles of her feet. She had taken off her ballet slippers just to feel the sand beneath her feet. She looks up at the sunset. It was beautiful with all the colors of the world in the sun well Meakly's sun. She walked up towards the path of a restaurant her Uncle owns and smiles.

"Ah Honor-Marie nice of you to visit"

"Thank you Uncle Jacob"

"What can we do for you"

"A ride to see the King"

"what for"

"To save a world that was lost years ago"

"You mean the wizard world why would you want to save that world"

"Not all wizards are evil Uncle"

"Hmm sure but they are trickster"

"And who isn't" Hermione sighs she was never going to get anywhere with her Uncle.

"Are you going to your father's hotel"

"Yes" She says

"Good"

"But I need to see the King"

Her uncle sighs "Fine we'll go in ten minutes after you have eaten something"

"Yes Uncle Jacob"

Her Uncle makes her favorite tuna casserole. She eats it all right up and he laughs "Now is that anyway for a lady to eat young lady" He says smiling and Hermione laughs and shakes her head

"Well then we better go see the King"

Hermione nods her head. They go see the King. It was a beautiful castle that Hermione has seen from the moat with flowers in the lake to the bridge that held so many stones. She enters the castle the golden Arch doors to the inside of it where it was magnificent. Meekley's colors of Maroon and light Green, she loved those colors with a tiniest bit of gold embedded in them. They walked through the halls to the throne room. They had pictures of past family members past Kings and Queens to family gatherings. They went up to the doors of the throne room and she peaked inside. The Queen smiled at her and the King Scrawled at her.

"Well go on Honor they hadn't have all day" Her uncle says and she goes into the throne room.

"I come to ask for your help in preserving the wizard world"

"And why would we do that Ms. Granger"

"You once told our class that to destroy a world is destroying a community and that not all were traitors"

"And I also said Not All is forgiven"

"Yes but you are a fair King you do not believe in punishing people who are not responsible for other's actions your majesty"

The King sighs "Okay what is it exactly do you want me to do there is something called free will Ms. Granger"

"Yes I know sir I am asking you to not destroy the wizard world"

"And what will happen if this evil continues it could spread to through the other realms of the magic world and then to the non magic world what pray tell do we do then"

Hermione sighs "There will always be good and evil sir just look at the non magical world Hitler, Fidel, and countless other tyrants who tried to take over our world but we fought against the injustices of them"

"Not Fidel, but I will grant you this one wish Ms. Granger so long as the good side wins if not then that world and all the inhabitants will be destroyed they will have to do everything the muggle way and those who have done unspeakable things or go against our kingdom and threatens peace will have to forfeit their wealth" He says in a fatherly way.

"I understand your highness"

"Are you willing to give up being a wizard and possibly being a witch for this world"

"Yes"

"You understand if the good side wins you will not be allowed to enter that world until you are reborn"

"I understand perfectly"

"And you will be off the Royal Guard"

"Yes I understand"

"Good well then the power invested in me I take your wand and power of projection" He says pointing is triton towards Hermione. Hermione is lifted up towards the ceiling and her powers and wand are taken away.

"You remember win or lose Ms. Granger you no longer are a wizard" The King says sternly

"Yes your majesty" She says bowing down the King and his wife before she disappeared right in front of them.

"Do you feel that Harry" Ron asks

"Yeah I think"

"Feel what" Ginny asks

"I have a bad feeling that Hermione won't becoming home Gin, Ron"

"You can't say that" Ron cries out. Ginny looks like she was about to cry.

Harry sees Voldermort and they dual and as they dual and Harry beats Voldermort. Draco Malfoy looked at his father in a deathly stare. He was so scared to death what was his father going to do. He was a death eater after all. He had joined the death eaters by force of his father. He has done unspeakable things that he wanted to take back. He wished he could. Draco looks up at the sky it seems to be shifting some what but he doesn't know what feels different just that he had a bad feeling that he wouldn't see Hermione Granger ever again and he wanted to so badly. The rain comes pouring down on them as lightening strikes everywhere. Draco's eyes went wide as he is blasted off.


	6. Planned and Unplanned

The Plan

Blaize woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at all the beds and he saw Draco sleeping. As Draco slept Blaize made sure Draco was in a deep sleep with a spell that Daphne taught him. She was like the Slytherin Hermione. He said the spell so Draco wouldn't wake up took a piece of his hair and charmed his hair to look like it was all there and then he put it into the vial. He went to the common room.

"Did you get"

"Did you get Astoria"

"Yes" Daphne says and Blaize gave her the vile as she went to do the rest of the PolyJuice.

"What about after this whole thing is done"

"We do the same as the others except we hide in the wizard world. I don't want to give up my whole life"

"Me neither" Blaize sighs as they stir the potion. They had already done the drought of death and stole some of Snapes ingredients. They blamed Harry and Hermione for that which to their credit they did not care. They got points taken off and detention for a week.

A week and two days later…Theo wrote his suicide note saying he didn't want to marry Brown as Pansy did the same as her telling her parents she loved Theo. She knew her parents would never want them associate with Theo who's gallons were dwindling by the day. Theo took his inheritance and invested in some stocks and gave the rest to Blaize without him knowing. What little he had anyways. Theo helped Blaize with the bodies setting them up as Pansy wrote her note. After everything was place and Pansy had done quick spell on the dead people and giving them the potion as they drunk their potion making them look Malfoy and his fiancé.

As Theo Pansy invested in some stock and then gave the rest to Daphne without her knowledge. Theo would go to MIT and Pansy would go to Las Vegas. She just wanted to stay anonymous. Pamela would get her a job a low paying job but none the less its better to hide and stay down low then to be out in the world.

Pansy and Theo were in the middle of the airport. Theo had to catch his plane to Washington DC. McGee got covered his schooling through one of his friends so he was going to Washington DC for a phycology degree minoring in law. Then he was going to the police academy to become a cop.

"Well this is where we part" Theo says putting his hand out.

"Yes" Pansy says taking him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you"

"Me to but we both know this is the best route"

"I know I just want to forget"

"Then do just that get Hermione to do it for you"

"OR Pamela"

"But she's"

"No she just has different set of skills" Pansy smiles and they turned around and walked away. Theo to Washington and Pansy to her new home, Pamela was waiting there for her.

"Ready"

"Yeah and scared"

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome your probably the only wizard to talk to me"

"Doesn't your aunt talk to you" Pansy says

"Yes but she is still to cold for my liking" Pamela smiles.

"So did you stick it to your husband"

"Yes I'm leaving to Meekly did you want to come in a few days"

"Sure for how long"

"In probably six months" Pansy smiles a little bit.

"So your due in six months" Pansy says as Pamela nods her head smiling rubbing her belly.

"Don't mind me asking but why don't you tell that husband of yours"

"He's to selfish and I want a stress free pregnancy I don't want to lose my twins in any way shape of form not this time and not to John-Ross's manipulations how we were raised"

"That's why I came here to get away from how I was raised"

"Good for you" Pamela smiles then she looks at Pansy. She looked a little sad.

"What's up Pans"

"I did something stupid three weeks ago maybe a month ago I don't know I was so sad so hurt"

"What happened"

"Theo and I we got together a few times drowning our sorrows in missing out friends"

"As in getting drunk everyone does that"

"Not only that but we ended up in bed together it was my first time you know"

"Do you love him"

"I don't know I care for him and hope he is safe but I don't know if its love"

"Okay let me guess you got a little present for him"

"That's the thing I don't know I've missed Aunt Flow but I'm scared what if I am"

"I'll be there for you" Pamela says and Pansy nods her head.

"We can get through this together alright"

"If you don't mind I need to get place of my own just because I don't want to risk anyone"

"Okay well first lets get a pregnancy test done alright"

"Okay" So that's what the two did Pamela made an appointment for Pansy but under the name Tricky Dawson.

"Ms. Dawson" Pansy looked up at the doctor holding Pamela's hand.

"Yes"

"Your prengnat" The doctor says. Pansy started crying and looked at Pamela.

"What am I going to do"

"Well you have choices abortion which I highly doubt you want, adoption, or keeping it"

"I'll think about it I have to call Theo" She says and Pamela nodded as Pansy got on her phone.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed" The doctor says. She left and Pansy called Theo. She got his voicemail. Call me is what she said and then she text him to call her once he landed.

"I don't want to pull him away from his schooling" Pansy said

"Encourage him to stay" Pamela says and Pansy nodded her head. Pamela took Pansy to her penthouse. Five hours later Pansy got a phone call.

On The phone

"Pans is everything alright" Theo asks

"Gee hi to you too"

"Well you said to call you" He says snapping but Pansy sighs.

"I need you to promise me something Theo"

"What is it"

"Whatever I'm about to say you will finish school you will go to the academy okay promise me"

"Yes Pans"

Pansy takes a breath before she says anything "I'll try to help with your schooling"

"Your stalling" Theo says

"I'm pregnant"

"HELLO are you there Theo" Pansy hung up crying and then the phone rang a couple minutes later.

"Gee Pans give a guy a heartattack why don't you"

"I'm not joking you ass remember a month ago"

"Yeah we got pissed out drunk and oh shite"

"Yeah oh shite"

"I'm going to you"

"You promised Theo"

"I can always transfer Pans you know I can" He says. Pansy sighs and rubs her neck.

"Fine but your not working alright"

"Okay we still have some stock right"

"Yes"

"So we'll have nest egg"

"Only we use that for an emergency like when and IF we have to run" Pansy says

"We might need it sooner" Theo argues"

"Exactly Theo we're not in desperate need not yet anyways we have some help and I'm getting a job I don't want any ifs ands or buts about it we need the gallons or cash whatever and once your through with school we'll better off" She says she could just imagine him frowning.

"Fine but I'm going through the academy instead"

"What academy"

"The Police academy"

"No Theo your dream is to be a lawyer"

"True but family is more important and the faster I get done with school then I can support us better okay"

"Alright but promise me you won't quit and later down the road you'll think about being a lawyer"

"I promise and stop making all these promises"

"I will but one more too Theo" Theo sighs

"Yes"

"We promise each other to protect what's ours our cubs how whatever many we have but I'm stopping at Three I do not want to be a Weasly" Theo laughs

"Its not funny I don't want to be a stay at home mother or cow" Theo laughs again.

"I promise I won't get you pregnant more then three times and I promise you don't have to be a stay at home mom like Mrs. Weasesly that reminds me I wonder if the Weasel has gotten Mione to be his stay at home wife" Theo says as Pansy laughs. He loved her laugh. He hasn't heard it in a long time.

"I doubt it I don't think she'll want to ever be a part of that family" Pansy smiles she too loved Theo's laughs.

"Alright I'll see you in about three months"

"What why"

"I'm already enrolled and I don't want to waste the money I paid for kay"

"okay" Pansy says sighing.

"In the meantime I'll speak with McGee to see if he can help me get into the academy"

"Alright" They hang up without saying goodbye. Theo saw McGee

"Hey I need a favor" Theo says

"Sure what is it"

"Can I transfer to the police academy in Nevada"

"What why"

"Its just Pans she's pregnant she needs me"

"Wait is the baby yours" Theo nods his head

"Yeah at first I thought it might be Nick Alandro's"

"But" McGee says

"But she was with him two week ago's not a month ago"

"Oh okay I'll see what I can do"

"Alright thank you"


End file.
